


Feelings

by Niraly97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After the match with Touou, F/M, Female Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niraly97/pseuds/Niraly97
Summary: Aomine has a little problem with her feelings and Kagami helps her to understand. This is just a little idea that was in my head and wouldn't let go of me. So i just had to write it.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is a little fanfic about Fem!Aomine and Kagami. I hope you enjoy it and pls leace a comment. Thank you.

Aomines PoV

I threw the basketball in the basket and it hopped to the fence. I picked it up and went to my bag which was on a bench, then i sighed. Tetsu and I had been training his shoots since this morning, but then he was called by his mother and he had to go home. Now it is already dark and I have nothing better to do.

"The training with Tetsu has distracted me at least ....."

I muttered to myself and sat down on the bench. I hugged the baksteball and put my forehead on it. These pictures from my last game with Seirin comes up in my mind. Again and again. It never stops. They actually defeated us. He has defeated me and I can't stop thinking about it. I have always wished for someone who is equal to me in basketball and then this Baka enters my life! It's not as if it bothers me as long as he stays strong. But since the game I can't stop thinking about him !!! It is so annoying.......

"Dai stop that now!"

I growled myself and got up. The image of Seirin's Number 10 is still formed in my head. At the end of the game he was very sweaty and a drop of sweat slipped down from his strong neck to his ........ shit .....  
My body got hot and I growled furiously at myself. I dribbled the ball and ran towards the basket. Then I jumped up and dunked it in!

"Ha! Take that Baka!!!"  
"Wow, not bad Aomine."

Said someone behind me. I lost control in the air and hit the ground with my arm. My Head turned to the voice and there is Kagami.

"Aomine!"

I sat up and rubbed my left arm. Then I felt a comforting warmth next to me and turned to it. Red eyes looked at me worriedly and the Baka asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?! It was a hard landing. "  
"B-b-bakagami !! D-didn't you know that you shouldn't disturb others while training?! "

I yelled at him and an unpleasant heat formed in my face. The Baka is too close to me! He looked at my face, then at my Arm. I still hold it near my Body. My Hearts seems like it wants to explode.

"O-oi, no need to be so mean Ahomine! How is your arm? "

He just reached for my arm.

"H-hey Bakagami you-"

I stopped when a warm shiver ran through my body. Kagami held my arm gently in his big, warm hands. My body became very stiff and my heart was beating so loud in my ears! He is very careful as he searched für any injury on my Arm. Please go away! My Body feels so weird when he touched me.

"Hm, you don't seems to be in pain and you can move your arm. So you didn't break a bone huh? Thank God."

Kagami said and he seemed relieved. I just nodded silently and tried to calm my body. Then Kagami asked.

"And what are you doing here? It is quite late Aomine."

I pulled my arm away from him and said harshly.

"It isn't any of your business!"  
"Hey, come on. I didn't do anything. Don't be so mean Ahomine. You are so weird. What's wrong with you lately? "

It is because, you are in my head since our match and it's getting on my nerves! I only glared at him and hoped that he didn't hear my heartbeat. Kagami sighed and got up. Then he Held out his hand and said softly.

"Come on, you don't want to spend the whole evening on the Basketball court. You will get a cold. "

I snorted at him but still took his hand. Kagami helped me up and I tapped the dirt off my clothes. Fortunately, my left arm doesn't hurt much. Kagami took the Basketball and asked.

"And what were you doing until now?"  
"Only trained with Tetsu."  
"Ah right. He said you would teach him how to shoot. So how is it going? "  
"It will be useful for battle."  
"That is good but it isn't the only thing on your mind right? Kuroko told me an half an hour ago that you had a Problem and i should go to help you."

I was shocked. Why would Kuroko do that?! I didn't told him anything and....and..........Oh no. Don't tell me he planned this on the beginning!! Tetsu when i get my Hands on you, you are so dead!

"Why?! And how?!"

I asked irritated and Kagami just answerd. 

"He texted me. Kuroko meant that you have something to tell me and i should hurry. Then i got here after my Training and found you. There has to be something right?"

He looked at me right in my eyes. I looked away and turned my back to him. We went to the bank and I grabbed my bag. Just go and leave me in peace. Why are you so annoying? Kagami stood before me now with my Basketball. I grabbed it and annoyed.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Tetsu worries to much and you are a Bakagami!"  
"Ahomine! Could you stop being mean to me?! I didn't do anything to you. You act really weird. There has to be something wrong with you. Just admit it already you Aomine."  
"Dumbass. I don't have to tell you anything. So stop being so nice to me and leave me alone!!"

I sobbed and my sight gets blurry. Tears streamed down my cheeks and i wiped my face with my Hand. But i couldn't get them under Control. It feels like my hearts beats out of my chest and my Body feels like it's on fire. The world around me is spinning.

"O-oi Aomine, don't cry on me please. Calm down!"  
"W-well d-don't a-argue with me....wah....a-and d-don't look in my f-face..... "

Kagamis PoV

Aomine is acting really strange and I'm worried. Because now she cries infront of me and i don't know what to do! Kuroko what have you done to me?!?! Im not really good at comforting Girls. I put a hand on her shoulder and asked nervous.

"C-come on Aomine. Please, tell me what is going on?"

She shook her head and hided her face behind the Basketball. God dammit! Aomine looks so cute right now. The sniffles contuied and her body is shaking. I took the Basketball from her and put it on the bench next to us. Then i wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. My poor heart skipped a beat. My right Hand rubbed her back and i tried to calm her down.

" Calm down. C-calm down Aomine.....E-everything will be alright! Y-you will see...."

I said softly in her ear and Aomine pushed away to face me. My arms are wrapped around her hips. The sobbing is softer than before and her eyes are red and swollen. My hearts clenched at the sight and it hurts to see her like this. The blue-haired gril growled at me.

"Okay fine! Nothing i-is alright! M-my Team lost to y-you guys......I lost to you. T-then e-everytime....im alone or i think about something....i-it is always about you!! Y-you are i-in m-my head a-all the time...and i-i don't k-know why. E-everytime i think a-about you i-i get These weird f-Feelings!"

The heat rose in my face and i stared at her in disbelive . What just happend? D-did she just...  
Oh Kuroko, you knew this didn't you? I walked right in his trap and Aomine didn't seem to realized her own feelings. Kuroko knows that I have a crush on the Girl who still glares at me and is confused because of her Feelings. What to do? What to do? I just can't tell her my Feelings now. I have to get her to calm down fast!

"C-come on you still think about your loss in the last game? I told you that i will play against you everytime. So don't be so down about it. It doesn't suits you Aomine. so stop crying."

I said and Aomine nooded. She pushed me away and looked at the ground. Her skin is flushed and she sniffles. Fast i reached in my pocket and gave her a clean handkerchief.

"Here."  
"T-thank you Kagami....."

Aomine wiped her face clean then her face looks really scary and i sweatdropped. She said threatening.

"Tell someone about today and i will kill you slowly. No one will ever find your body when i am finished with you. Got it?"  
" Yes ma'am."

Aomine's point of view

I got my Basketball back and said to Kagami.

"I'm going home now."  
"Ah wait Aomine. I will walk you home."  
"Eh? Why? I can get back on my own. Thank you very much Bakagami."  
"Don't talk such nonsense Ahomine. As if i would just let a Girl walk home alone at night. Whether it is you or any other Girl."

I groaned but didn't said anything. I just want to go home and lay down on my bed. My head hurts and i have mixed Feelings. Kagami and i walked in silence and im thankful for that. So i could clear my thoughts and can calm completely down. After ten minutes the readhead disturbed the silence between us.

"Say Aomine, do you want to play one-on-one after the Wintercup with me?"  
"Yea! So i can beat you and will prove again that I am better than you Kagami!"  
"So that means you feel better?"

I nooded at him and he smiles at me. My heart skipped a beat and i blushed. There it is again.

"Ugh...."  
"Aomine?"  
"Not again...."

I sighed in defeat and hold the basketball tight to my breast. Why do i have these feelings? What are they? Kagami cleared his throat and said.

"S-say Aomine w-what are t-these feelings?"  
"Do you know what is wrong with me?"  
"M-maybe?"

He said nervously but i ignored it. 

"Well...Everytime my hearts beats so fast and i am blushing. Sometimes i am even dreaming about it and everytime you look so handsome and cool. Other times it is hard for me to eat because i have to think about you and i ask myself how you are doing or what you are doing. I can only think about you and it is very annoying. It even disturbed my Basketballplay. So what is it? I didn't feel that kind of way before...."

Kagami blushed harder with every word i said and he screamed at me loud.

"AHOMINE! How can someone be so dense?! Even i know what these feelings are because i feel the same way about you to!"  
"Eh? Really? so tell me, what is this?!"  
"AHO! AHO! AHO!"

Screamed Kagami and his face looks like his hair. he takes my face in his hands and he said.

"You better get it after it."  
"Wha-"

The Kagami put his lips on mine. I blushed hard and my heart explodes. My body went stiff and my eyes widens. Kagami has his eyes closed and slowly moved his lips aganist mine. His warmth wrapped around my body like a blanket and i can't breath. His tounge licked my bottom lip sloftly and i gasped. The tounge sild in my mouth and stroked my own. His Hands sild up and down on my sides. My Body got very hot and kagami let his Hands rest on my hips. Then he let go of me slowly and put his forehead on mine. I caught my breath and looked in those deep red eyes.

"Y-you better get it now Ahomine...."

He murmured and looked at me hard. I could only grab on his shoulder and stuttered.

"I-i-i....B-baka.....I-i....."

I blushed hard and softly pushed Kagami away from me. So i could look in his face. He looks at me worried and asked again.

"D-did you get it Aomine?"  
"Y-yes...."

I told him and had to look away. God i feel so stupid and embarrassed. Kagami put a hand on my right cheek and make me look at him. He stroked my cheek gently.

"So?"  
"Do i have to say it? Why don't you say it first?! I-i mean y-you just kissed me Baka..."

I said embarrassend and Kagami laughs softly. I am afraid that i will not stop blushing at this point!

"I love you aho."  
".......I love you too Baka."  
"Fine with me."

Omake

Kurokos PoV

'Text message from: Kagami  
To: Kuroko  
Subject: Aomine

Kuroko you are a bastard. You knew that Dai was confused about her feelings and got me to tell her about mine. So she could realize her own feelings. You are lucky that everthing has gone smoothly Kuroko or i would hunt you down now.'

Wrote Kagami-kun to me and i smiled at my phone. 

'Text message from: Kuroko  
To: Kagami-kun  
Subject: Aomine

I knew Kagami-kun could do this and don't worry. I would never do something like this when I am not 100 percent sure that you both feel the same way about each other. Aomine-san can be dense about her own feelings. I only have one request for you.'

'Text message from: Kagami  
To: Kuroko  
Subject: Aomine

And what is it?'

'Text message from: Kuroko  
To: Kagami-kun  
Subject: Aokaga

I just want to make sure that you will use condoms on your first time with her and please be gentle. Aomine is a strong Girl but she never did something like that before.'

'Text message from: Kagami  
To: Kuroko  
Subject: Bastard!

Kuroko you bastard!!! Don't say something like that to someone!!'

I chuckled at the last message and shut off my phone. Then i looked at Nigou and said.

"Mission complete Nigou."


End file.
